


May 20, 1980 :: Referendum

by schwertlilie



Series: White Flags [19]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Québec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew waits with Alfred to see if Quebec will still be part of him tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 20, 1980 :: Referendum

**Author's Note:**

> Jacqueline = Quebec

_May 20, 1980 :: Gatineau, Quebec, Canada :: on the night of Quebec’s (first) Sovereignty Referendum_

"I'm scared."

Alfred looked over at his brother, then pulled him along the couch, settled him under his arm. "Course you are. Breaking up's a scary thing, 'specially when the vote's so close you can't tell who'll win until the ballots are counted."

"Yeah." He shivered, let Alfred pile on another blanket. "Thanks, by the way."

"For what?"

"Being here." He sighed, let his head drop to Alfred's shoulder. "Jacqueline's off somewhere, and the other provinces don't want to be around me tonight. They're all scared too, but..."

"But they're not the one who might have a giant piece of themselves taken away, if the vote goes through."

"Yeah. You get it." 

Alfred just hummed, and stroked his brother's hair.


End file.
